


Who the Fuck Left US in Charge of Unova?

by lemonspokemonbullsit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Team Maelstrom, i'll explain it all in the notes at the beginning. the notes will be long, okay so this whole thing is original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonspokemonbullsit/pseuds/lemonspokemonbullsit
Summary: When Lemon accidentally let a threat that she's faced before into a new dimension, she thought she could handle it. She was wrong.
Relationships: Lemon & Al, Lemon & Ellis
Kudos: 4





	1. Don't know what movie it's from but we got a good opening. Also it's short

**Author's Note:**

> So @vessel-fox at Tumblr.com made a brand new evil team for Pokemon called Team Maelstrom. The only character here that I own is Lemon. Al belongs to @pigl4t1, Sophie belongs to @stopwatch-anon, Vess belongs to @vessel-fox, and Ellis belongs to @vastwhitereshiram. You can find more information about Lemon's abilities at @team-maelstrom-admin-lemon. I have permission to use all of these characters.

*record scratch*

*freeze frame*

Yup, that’s me. Pinned against the ground with a weird staff under my chin, which is about to slit my throat and leave me to die. Now you’re probably wondering; how did I get myself into this situation? Well, I’ll tell you. It all started when I may have been portal hopping a bit too many times, but we’ll actually start a bit further back than that. How about a few days before this whole thing happened? I was about to take my daily trip to Alola and Al was yelling at me to stop eating his poptarts.

“They’re first come, first serve Alvin!” I yelled as I sat halfway through my portal.

“NO THEY’RE NOT, AND MY NAME ISN’T ALVIN! IT’S JUST AL!” He yelled back. Sparx, his shiny Shinx, stuck her tongue out at me.

“Whatever.” I said as I let myself fall backward into the portal. He was still yelling at me as I landed on a cushion outside my house.

I went in, said hi to my mom, fucked around with Hau for a bit, and promptly went home. Except the portal I opened wasn’t to home. 

I was in a large forest, most likely Pinwheel, which is on the other side of Unova. I shrugged. “I guess I can walk.” 

But when I tried to close the portal, it wouldn’t close. I tried 5 times until I felt completely tired out. I sighed. At least it’s to Alola. Nothing dangerous will come through. 

Or so I thought.


	2. So MAYBE I Should Have Listened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Lemon fucked up. She really needs to get better at listening to people, or it wouldn't have escalated like it will son >:)   
> yes all chapters are going to be short deal with it

So badda bing badda boom I got back home in a short time span of...3 hours. Yeah, not that short. But whatever. 

Ellis was messing around with his Serperior out front. Oh, and did I tell you guys that we live in Team Plasma’s old castle? Because we do. We redecorated and shit so it’s not as gloomy. 

“Yo, El!” I yelled, waving my arm. He looked up and grinned.

“Hey, Lemon! What’s up?” 

“A lot of things, really.” I said, sitting down a few feet away from him. “Okay, only one. Just got back from Alola, but my portal malfunctioned and dropped me in the middle of Pinwheel Forest. Also the portal wouldn’t close.”

“You do know that that could be super bad, right?” he replied as he stroked his Serperior’s head. “Someone really bad could come through, or more than one person-”

“Since when did you care so much?” I said. “You’ve never been level-headed one day of your life. And it’s from Alola. Nothing bad is going to come from Alola that I can’t handle. I’m the champion there for god’s sake!”

“But-”

“It’ll be fine.” I reassured him, standing up and walking up the ramp. “Stop being so nervous.” Which was actually super insensitive of me, because Ellis was right. Someone bad was going to come out of that portal. Someone I’ve never faced before, at least not like this.


End file.
